In the Beginning
by animekraze
Summary: We were the best of friends, me, Lee, Dashi and Wuya, but then Dashi was proclaimed as the prodigy child...and that one proclamation started the beginning...of the end...[PreXiaolin Showdown]
1. The Beginning

**Ahaha, when I should be working on the chapter of Bluebird here I am writing this. I am having a small case of writer's block. I have a nice major fighting scene coming up, but I need to warm up to it. So that's being planned.**

**This is an one-shot or a two-four chapter story. I don't know which one. DO THE HUSSLE! No, don't do that. For the love of God don't ever dance to that song.**

**I'm sorry, but all I know is that Dojo is 1500 years old. I'm not sure when Dashi put Wuya in the box. I'm betting Dojo was already born, but young. Like, a few months or a few years. So…he's BORN in here! YAY! **

**Xiaolin Showdown belongs to the creator/producer. I found the creator is also the producer**

**_(XS)_**

We were all the best of friends, never apart from each other. Kind of like the new dragons in the new century. Anyway, we grew up together, all as orphans stuck on the streets with a dream for a new peace.

At least, I thought we all wanted peace. One of us wanted everything, for the sun, the earth, and the stars to revolve around that one. It didn't seem that that person would be the one to turn against us. We were all so happy together, just as friends.

Or so I thought.

At this era, after years of contemplating, I finally understood that person's reasons.

And I don't like it.

It started the same, a normal sunny day where we all were training in the same large field. The mountains kept the strong breezes away from us, the trees provided shade for us, and the river gave us water to drink. All was calm and beautiful, but then a sudden chaos up roared.

"Come on," he laughed, "You can do better than that!"

I paid no attention, this was normal. He was a rebel.

"Shut up," she growled unpleased by his teasing, "I'm trying as hard as I can!" she jumped after him her foot stuck out.

He just smirked, grabbed her leg and tossed her away like a doll, "Seriously, do you need help? Maybe Xia here can help you."

She just grew madder, "Shut up and fight!"

I sighed from my pose on the giant rock, "Hey Lee, you think I should stop them? Seems she's getting more pissed off every time they spar." my head flopped back to see the scenery behind me.

Lee smiled gently, he was always calm and pleasant to be around, "Let them go. They do this everyday."

"That's what I'm afraid of you fool."

A sudden gust of wind, I looked to see what was happening. It happened then, the start of the end of our long friendship.

An item floated from the sky into his hands, "Dashi," I barked, "What's in your hands?"

Dashi could only stare, "I," he started, "Don't know."

It was an interesting item. It could fit into one's palm nicely with a diamond shape to it. In the middle was a strange red jewel.

"Dashi, what have you done?"

Our master, he was the kindest of them all. He came back from his trip to the nearest village.

"I don't know master," Dashi gasped, "I just got really excited and then I felt a jolt of lightning through my body and the next thing I knew…" he held up the item.

Master could only stare; he knew something, "Come children," he motioned to the small cave, "Inside."

Lee and I looked at each other and ran after the others.

"Master," I sighed, "What is going on?" I pointed to the object in Dashi's hand, "What is it? What did he do?" the start of years of pain and suffering is what he did.

Master lit the lantern on a protruding piece of earth, "I'm afraid, the prophecy has come to pass." the light gave it all an eerie look, "Dashi is the prodigy child."

**_(XS)_**

"Wuya," I whispered, her back was to me. I knew she was upset, "At least we're friends with a prodigy child!" I tried, "I mean, we can be there to make sure the whole thing doesn't go to his head." like that would happen. He didn't like attention at all; he would always give someone else the credit just because he hated big crowds.

I could hear her angered breathing, "I'm going to get him back," she growled, "You'll see Xia. Soon people will bow before my feet and hear me as a person worthy of love and worship."

A foolish dream at the time, "Wuya," I laughed lightly, "Don't take it seriously. We are the ones who made Dashi as he his. If it weren't for your hard training with him, he wouldn't have been the prodigy child."

I said the wrong thing, and I knew that as soon as I stopped speaking.

"Exactly," she sat up staring at me with hard eyes, "If it weren't for me none of this would have happened." I could feel her jealousy, "I'm going to correct it. Dashi saw me as a weaker being, I'm going to get him back." she spat and flopped back down on the floor.

I slowly laid back down, "But Wuya," I whispered quietly so she couldn't hear, "He loves you so dearly."

If only I could have told her earlier.

**_(XS)_**

Wuya was gone. The day after the conversation we had, she disappeared leaving only her sash. It was a sign. And I knew it.

Dashi sighed, "Hey Lee, wanna spar?"

Lee smiled, "No thanks, I just need to relax today." he felt the same as I did.

"Xia?"

I shook my head, "I feel exhausted." I had to haul all the water up the hill.

Dashi sighed again and walked away to some other open area.

Lee looked at me, "Well," he started, "Aren't you going after him?"

I pointed to myself mouthing "Me?" I felt insulted. And I didn't even know why.

Lee nodded, "Yes you," he stretched his arms, "I can't get Dashi to smile. But you can, you and Dashi have a tight friendship." he looked at me, "Plus, you know something that Wuya doesn't."

I knew what he meant. Wuya and Dashi were very close, so close that sometimes we would try to get them in an awkward situation…at which would end up with us being half dead. But it was I who Dashi shared his secrets with, I was the sister and he was the brother.

I could only growl, "Fine," I snorted, "But next time, you go." I pointed at him viciously and walked to where Dashi was.

"Good luck!"

"Stuff it country boy!"

Dashi had the element of wind. So once in a while, he would create a ruckus around us. Leaves would fly, small hurricanes would hit us, and once in a while, just to scare us, he would blow out all the lanterns. So it was normal to see him try to make the trees, the plants, even the earth, to bow down before him. It never worked; it would just destroy some houses.

"Dashi," I yelled over the strong wind, "DASHI!" I screamed.

Dashi stopped moving, "What?" he grumbled.

I smiled my best, "What's wrong? You miss Wuya?"

He blushed furiously, which was abnormal mind you, "I guess," he mumbled and forced a cough, "What are you doing here?"

I groaned and cracked my spine, "Just felt like sparring." I held out my fists, "Come on great warrior of the wind, take me on!"

Dashi could only smile, "Nah, I feel tired."

I dropped my arms, "Thanks for that, I was all excited." I punched the air and relaxed, "Are you okay?"

Dashi leaned against the giant boulder. That boulder we played on when we were children, "Yeah," he sighed, "I guess."

I scowled, "The great prodigy child, Dashi, a loss for words?" I walked up to him and rubbed his bald head, "I laugh." and I laughed.

I could see the vein on his forehead, "That's not funny," he pushed my hand away, "And stop rubbing my head. I didn't want to be bald."

"And neither did Lee…well…he's not bald…" I pulled my braid, "Aha, I guess I'm being pretty stupid, aren't I?"

Dashi laughed and threw his head back, "Yeah…" he fell silent, "You think Wuya's gonna come back?"

I gazed at the prodigy child. He was lowered down to a child who misses his mother, "Dashi," I started, "You can't think that Wuya would leave forever. She'll come back. You need to tell her anyway." I smirked, "You gotta tell her that you love her."

I could see Dashi smile that foolish grin, "Yeah," he sighed, "Yeah, I gotta tell her."

I elbowed him, "Come on, I don't want to leave Lee alone."

Lee came up to me all of the sudden, "Ah Xia, you don't need to worry about me!"

I gasped and fell backwards and down the hill, "Damn," I cried, "YOU!"

Laughing was all I heard.

**_(XS)_**

Master came back with an egg in his pack, "Children, come look. A dragon's egg."

I was awed, "Amazing, these creatures are so rare these days!" I picked it up and examined it, "Whose is it?"

"Dashi," Master replied, "He will need the dragon from now on."

I pouted, "Oh…"

"Hey," Lee smiled; "We can always take the little dragon with us!" he laughed.

Dashi snatched the egg away from me, "Not a chance!"

I noticed it, the egg was starting to hatch, "Holy…crap." I cursed. I always curse, that's my thing.

The whole egg burst in half and out came a small bug eyed little creature.

"Hello…" Dashi started.

"Dojo," the dragon said, "My name is Dojo."

We screamed. I don't know why but we screamed bloody murder. I guess it could be because the dragon already knew his own name; then again it could be just that he was an actual dragon. Hey, we were only teenagers.

Master sighed rubbing his temples, "Children, please."

Dojo laughed at us, "Ah, my dad told me this would happen."

I kicked him.

**_(XS)_**

Dojo studied the object, "Yep, a Sheng Gong Wu." he placed the object on the rock.

"Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Objects that contain powerful…well powers." Dojo held this one up, "Name it."

Dashi looked at it, "It kinda looks like an eye…so…Eye of Dashi!" he smiled.

Lee and I groaned, "That is so lame." I groaned.

Dashi scoffed, "Whatever, it's better than anything you thought up."

Lee held me back, "Um, now what?" grunted Lee.

Dojo gave the Wu to me, "Now that Dashi named it, anyone can use it by simply calling out the name."

I smirked, "EYE OF DASHI!"

"Say it! Don't yell it!" cried Dojo.

I stuck the object in the air. The sky grew dark and lightning sparked from it and shot towards the sky. My eyes practically popped out of my sockets, "Holy…shit!" I gasped.

Dashi gaped, "Wow," he looked at Dojo, "But how can I assign the magic to the object?"

"You can't," replied Dojo, "You just make them and they decide whatever they are going to be." Dojo looked up at Dashi, "Sometimes you can assign the magic, but that's only if you grow to be extremely powerful. Like a grand master."

Dashi smirked, "Okay then, I'm gonna become a grand master!"

I looked at the little dragon, "How do you know all of this?"

Dojo shrugged, "Parents, they speak to the egg."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Whatever."

**_(XS)_**

I should have known. Wuya did come back, but not for us. She came back, yes, but she was then…evil.

"What's that one?" I pointed to the garment in Dashi's arms.

"The two ton tunic!" the tunic became solid and weighed Dashi completely down.

I screamed, the heavy Wu fell on my toes, "You BASTARD!" I slapped him upright his head.

"Hey, watch the head!"

"Oh shut up!"

Lee ran up to us, "Guys," he huffed his eyes were wide with surprise, "Wuya's back!"

Dashi smiled, "Really?"

I glanced at Lee, he didn't seem very glad.

Dashi ran to the cave where he spotted Wuya, "WUYA!"

"Lee," I started, "What's wrong?"

Lee was pale, "Wuya," he started, "Isn't herself." he shivered.

I stared at the scene taking place. Dashi was hugging Wuya tightly…which seemed very abnormal of him. Wuya just stood there. She was a very bright and cheery girl…but this time…

"Dashi," I cried, "Get BACK!" Lee and I ran to where they were. Where was Master?

Dashi looked at us, "Aren't you gonna welcome Wuya back?"

"Lee, where's master!" I hissed.

"I don't know," Lee hissed back, "He's always disappearing and reappearing."

"Dashi," Wuya smiled, "It's good to see you again. Same with you, Xia, Lee." she smiled that bright smile. But it was forced.

"Wuya," I growled, "Who are you?"

Wuya only stared at me, "What do you mean?" Dashi was still holding her shoulders.

I looked around, "Lee, look after them."

I ran into the cave, I needed to find Dojo and Master. And for what seemed to be miles, is when I found the two. Or at least, what was left of Master.

I choked on the disgusting fumes, "DOJO!" I cried, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dojo appeared from behind a rock, "Here." he wheezed.

"Dojo," I gasped. His throat was scorched, "What happened? Where's Master?" I looked around.

"Wuya came back, but as soon as Lee left, her hands turned into fire." Dojo choked, "Please don't let me talk."

I nodded and grabbed him, "Show me, where's Master?"

Dojo looked down and shook his head.

"Tell me."

Dojo didn't respond.

"No," I knew at that moment life was going to end, "He's dead…isn't he?" I cried, "Wuya killed him, didn't she?" I cried.

Dojo nodded, slowly.

The tears just wouldn't stop. My element was water, so did that mean water was endless in me?

"XIA!" I heard Lee cry. The rocks were flying from inside the cave, "GET OUT! I'M USING THE ROCKS IN THE CAVE!"

Lee's element was earth. He was strong, even though it didn't seem so.

I ran, but tripped over something. I hopped and turned to see what it was. Why didn't I see it before?

"Oh my God," the tears came out stronger, "Shit." I cursed. I ran out quickly as the cave caved in behind me. I jumped and tumbled through what was left of the opening. When I stood, I found my clothes were ripped around my shoulder and arms. Dojo was shaking in my arms, "Its okay little buddy."

Dashi was on the ground staring at Wuya. Wuya was up in the sky laughing, "Foolish humans, can't believe I was friends with you!" her hand became fire and she threw her arm at me. A fire ball hurled towards me.

"WATER!" I cried out of sheer fear. Water flew out of my hand and collided with the fire ball. Steam was everywhere.

Lee ran up next to me, "She became stronger."

I nodded, "Into a witch." I glanced at Dashi, "Dashi! Get up!"

Wuya cackled, "Poor Dashi, you never thought of me as someone up to your standard." she growled, "So I'm repaying the favor!" she threw her arms towards Dashi.

"DASHI!" Lee and I cried. We ran towards him and stood guard in front of him. I closed my eyes. Then, Dojo disappeared.

"Damn DRAGON!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. Dojo was large and looked a lot more mature, "Dojo?" I cried.

"Hop on!"

We all jumped on Dojo's back; Lee had to haul Dashi on Dojo.

"Damn you dragon!" Wuya cried. I became confused. Why wasn't she chasing us?

"My name is Dojo you witch!"

**_(XS)_**

"Master…" I started, "Is dead. I saw his burnt body in the cave." I groaned and buried my face into my hands, "How could this have started? We were all such close friends! We grew up together; we ate together, played with each other…"

"People change," Lee finished, "I guess she had enough. I guess…"

"She wanted more attention." I started, "She told me. It was the night before she left." I sighed, "But why kill Master?"

"Maybe," Lee was staring at the fire, "The power went to her head, and she felt that anyone that was in her way should be killed."

I glanced at Dashi.

Dojo rubbed his throat.

"Hey," I growled, "Why did you yell at Wuya when you couldn't "speak"?"

"Ah," Dojo sighed, "I felt I should have done that." he felt his throat, "My throat is better, but I won't be able to blow out a lot of fire anymore." he sighed, "I'm a FAILURE!"

"Drama queen." I muttered. I glanced at Dashi as Dojo rambled on about how he wasn't a drama queen.

"Dashi," Lee patted Dashi's back, "Cheer up."

"How can I," Dashi mumbled, "I wanted to tell her…but, she's now evil." he stared at the ground, "I have to defeat her in combat…but…I don't want to kill her…"

I growled, "Geez where's that guy who didn't give a damn about something and what not!" I stared at him hard, "Don't take her lightly, she's just going through a phase." or so I thought.

Dashi looked up, "You think?"

"Am I wrong?"

"You were about Wuya."

"Shut up Lee."

Anyway, the point is, Dashi listened to me. He didn't take Wuya really seriously. From then on, we trained together, just the three of us. He created more and more Sheng Gong Wu that aided us into defeating Wuya. But as the years went by, Wuya grew more powerful and angrier. Sometimes she would send goons after us.

We went though strong opponents who wanted the Sheng Gong Wu. There was the evil plant with the weird accent who wanted world domination. Thankfully, Dashi created a Sheng Gong Wu to destroy it. Unfortunately, a seed was left behind and so nearby monks helped us bury it deep into the ground under a Buddha statue.

There was the time where Dojo became feral and grew two heads. That wasn't easy considering who he was. I let him out once and he sunk Atlantis. Man, was I in deep trouble that day.

Yes, a lot went on as we grew older and stronger. Then, the time came. The final battle between us…and Wuya.

**_(XS)_**

**AHAHAHAHA! I stop there! I will continue Bluebird, of course, but this one I made out of fun. There is only ONE more chapter and that's the end of this one. **

**I'm sorry about the ending, it was pretty sucky. **


	2. A Time Between the Beginning and End

**I haven't touched this story in ages, so what got me to get up and write some more? I was drawing fan art and then I thought about this story. To the very few people who actually liked this, I deeply apologize. **

**Oh my gosh, I'm in a c2! YAY! I'm so, sniff, proud of myself….well….not really….**

**Alright, let's get started. **

**_(XS)_**

We depended on only each other, and no one else. Was that a mistake? Probably, but for the traumatic events we experienced, it's hard…just…too hard to trust.

"How are we going to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know!"

"What time is it?"

"Dojo shut your giant mouth shut or else I'll use your giant eyeballs for stew." I hissed maliciously my hand gripping tightly around the small dragon's body.

"Sorry," he choked.

Lee laughed and turned to look at Dashi, "Dashi,"

Dashi looked up, dark bags under his eyes and mouthed, "What…"

"Sleep."

"Why should I?"

"The sight of your face is scaring me."

"Jerk," Dashi mumbled and scoffed, "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't become the "Chosen" one." He said, propping himself against a pile of hay, "If only I hadn't run away…you guys wouldn't be in this mess."

I watched him, dragon still in my fists, and wondered about Wuya, and the bothersome flashbacks came to me…

_A time before we met Dojo, Dashi already came up with a name. It's kind of ironic how two idiotic minds think alike…_

_"Sheng Gong Wu?" I spitted, laughing so hard, "What kind of name is that?" I cried out laughing as loud and obnoxiously as I could. _

_Dashi flushed, "Shut up! Sheng is victory-"_

_"You like gongs." _

_"Again, shut up, and Wu is for…" Dashi coughed and pulled his robe over his head. _

_I smirked, touched by his admiration, "Wuya," I wrapped my arm around Dashi's shoulders and I went closer to his face, "I think that's cute." I whispered. _

_Dashi popped his head out of his robe, "Really? You don't think it's idiotic?" _

_I smiled, "Nope, its good, for the girl you love." _

A sharp sword to my heart, I had a thought. If I had told Wuya that, could it have been possible…that she could have stayed? I watched Dashi, my best friend (I only tell people Wuya's my best friend, because I'm scared of her…), and his suffering, his sorrow for the only person he really loved, and my heart sank to the bottoms of my feet.

"Xia…my throat…"

**_(XS)_**

Wind, strong wind. I walk out of the inn and looked up towards the full moon to see the bald prodigy laying on his back in midair. I curse, and jump up, high, towards him and grabbed his torso weighing him down towards the ground. We landed at the top of a hill and rolled down the opposite side, my ears filled with everyway I could scold him, punish him.

We reached the bottom and I landed on top of Dashi. I breathed hard, my arms and legs shaking and trembling like crazy. My heart pounded from the fear of our dangerous secret being exposed, "Dashi!" I snapped pushing myself up looking at him, "You fucking idiot!" I shouted at him, not caring about the words that spat from my mouth, and then a sudden weight fell upon my shoulders.

"Xia?" His expression, it was so sad I couldn't even keep myself up. I fell back into his chest and I growled, "You and your puppy eyes…" I snapped. We kept our awkward silence until my heart began to break, "You're so stupid,"

"Xia…"

"You keep beating yourself up, but…I was the one who knew her best and I didn't even do anything…" I sobbed, large globs of tears fell down my cheeks, "It's my fault!" I sobbed even harder and started to punch my shoulder, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Xia, shut up." Her wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, "I'm sorry, I worried you too much." He sat up, still holding me in his arms, "You're too sensitive…"

"Damn, those are supposed to be my lines." I choked, wiping my tears away in his shoulder. I hugged him back, "I hate this, I hate this…"

"I know," he whispered, stroking my hair like a child, "I know."

I pulled back to look at him, "Don't "I know" me!" I shouted.

Dashi smiled and laughed, covering half his face with his hand, "I'm…sorry, I…"

To deny, is foolish, "I love you," is what I wanted to say, but, I knew Wuya loved him too…she had to. She had to…

To forget is foolish, "I…" I shook my head and hugged him again, "Let's go back before they notice we're gone and think we're making out or something."

Dashi laughed, "Yeah right…"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah…right…"

**_(XS)_**

Love is so complicated, when I was young, I had a crush on Lee, and now I want to be with Dashi and…Wuya did, too. When it comes to matters of love and warfare does the bond of friendship really stand its ground?

"Dojo, I feel really tired…" I sighed, "Can't you turn into monster dragon and fly us around?"

Dojo sighed, "We're only a mile from the destination."

"Then why don't you…slither…"

"I am the glittering and beautiful dragon, I can't touch the dirty ground."

I stared at him.

"I feel so tired and dizzy and thirsty and…" I fell backwards seeing an arrangement of colors swirling together and my head hit a sharp rock sending my eyes nearly flying out of their sockets.

"Xia? XIA!" Dojo cried my name over and over again, "Dashi, Lee!" he cried.

Warmness flooded me and I sighed once thinking of Wuya, and when I looked up, looked at Dashi's sad face, and remembered the times when we were in absolute bliss.

_"I'm Wuya, short for Wu Yan." _

_I never thought Wuya should be short for Wu Yan, but I shook the outreached hand and smiled, "I'm Xia, the water." _

_"Cool, I'm fire." _

_"Cool, you get to play with fire." _

_"Yeah, but water's everywhere, so it's more useful." _

_"Fire can burn a lot, even make water disappear." _

_"Water can drown." _

_"Fire is used for cremation." _

_"Water is used for cleansing!" _

_"Fire is used to cook!" _

_"Water is used to wash!" _

_"Fire is used to warm up!" _

_"Stop it!" _

_"You stop it!" _

_"Enough!" Dashi came out in his short glory, "You're giving me a headache." _

_"Wow…I never thought I would ever see a midget…" _

_"WHAT?" Dashi shrieked, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" _

_"Xia," a voice, I looked at Wuya, taller and angered, "Xia how could you…"_

"Xia, Xia!" I opened my eyes to see Lee, "Are you okay?" my head felt tight from the multitudes of bandages wrapped around it, I felt cold.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I am," I sat up, "What happened?"

"Dehydration," Dojo replied, "The Water Dragon needs more water than the average human, that's why I told you to keep water with you at all times."

I looked at my wrists and saw the glimmer of water on them, "You though I was going through heat exhaustion?"

"Running cool water under your wrists and neck should lower the temperature, considering they are the main veins." Lee replied.

"Smart ass." I chuckled.

Lee smiled back, "By the way, why don't you check on Dashi?"

I nodded, and jumped from the pile of hay and out the small hut. A violent wind pushed me against the wall of the hut and I gasped from the lack of air, "Dashi!" I cried.

Dashi turned to me, violent winds digging me into the wood, "You, what do you think you were doing?"

"Well I couldn't help it!" I snarled back.

Dashi walked up to me and grabbed the front of my robe, "You fucking dumb ass, you don't even realize you need more water than I or the others do?"

"Don't call me a dumb ass you bald twit!" I pushed him away, "What are you so mad about?"

"Nothing!" he growled and turned away, stalking towards the river nearby.

"What do you mean, nothing?" I raised my arm sharply bringing the water in front of Dashi, "Answer me, were you worried? Were you scared? Were you glad? Mad? SOMETHING!"

Dashi swung his arms to the side and wind attempted to push the water barrier away, "I was nothing!"

"There is no such thing as nothing!" I hissed, "Why were you so scared?"

"You were just laying there!" he punched my stomach hard and I doubled over in pain, "Like some…doll!" he watched me kneel onto the stone ground, "You were so lifeless, and I couldn't do anything! I don't want to lose another friend!"

I coughed regaining the air knocked out of me, "That's it?" I stood up and kicked his chest sending him to the river, "I told you, we are going to get Wuya back. Even if it KILLS me!"

He landed in the water, and when he rose from the river he jumped onto the river bank, "That's what I mean! Kills me! KILLS YOU!" he raised his arms and the water soaking his clothes flew upwards and back into the river with a large splash. He extended an arm towards me and clutched bringing me towards him, "I can't stand it, the suffering we've been through. Enough!" he hugged me, "Enough, I feel so empty without all of you guys…"

_They say the wind is mysterious. It changes its course, changes its force, and changes everything, every time. It's never predictable, and yet, it's needed._

My face squashed against his chest, my face flushed, "Dashi," I muffled through a mouthful of robe.

"Don't…leave me, please; I…don't want to be alone like that again…"

'He's like a child….' I pushed him away and stood tall, "Then, act like an adult."

Dashi looked at me, and smiled, one eyebrow up, "You, too."

"Hey, watch it."

Since the day Wuya ran from them, they laughed together for the first time.

**_(XS)_**

Lee watched me carefully, "Xia, are you feeling fine?"

I looked up from where I sat, "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied and gently stroke Dojo's back with my hand, "Lee," I patted Dojo's head and smiled as he looked at me with pure anger, "How did you come to be a dragon? You know, I was the last one, you were the first, when and how?"

Lee, who was sitting at the foot of a shade tree, snapped off a piece of grass next to his hand and examined it, "I already told, from the country side. I just needed to get away from the constant wars that occurred on our crops." He dropped the grass blade and stood to walk away.

I grabbed his pant leg, "Lee…" he looked at me and I looked up at him, "Never mind." I let him go and watched him walk away from me.

"Xia, a little more towards the left," Dojo commanded. I looked at him and scratched his left side, "There…there…" he sighed happily.

"Dog."

"YOU!"

**_(XS)_**

I had a dream, a dream of the past. My mind, it was going insane. I just needed to see Wuya again, to make sure that she's…still…my friend.

I wandered, Dojo sleeping on my shoulders, and I searched for something; a clue, a trail, a sign, just anything that would lead me to her, "Wuya…" I feebly whined and waited in the still darkness. Master always told us that we were connected in a special way. If one of us was happy, so were the rest of us, if one of us were in torment, so would the rest of us. Master always told us that we were bonded from life to death, that we couldn't live without each other.

I stroked Dojo and swallowed the lump in my throat. I waited for something, someone, "Dojo…" I waited for a response. When none came, I confirmed that he was in deep sleep, and continued my journey. I soon found myself in the forest.

"Xia, you called?"

I turned to see the flow of blood red hair and the sent of wildflowers, "Wuya?"

My back throbbed as her foot connected with my back and my chest ached as I hit a nearby tree, "WUYA!" I cried, and noticed the weight missing from my shoulders.

Wuya stood on a high branch on top of a tree holding Dojo by his tail, "Hello little one." She hissed to the trembling dragon.

"Xia!" Dojo cried.

"Dojo, hold on!" I cried thrusting my arms to the side and concentrated on water, "Tsunami blow!" I held two fingers towards her and a small sliver of water grew into a huge tide as it traveled up my arm and towards my target. The attack itself was relatively slow, but the aftermath catches anything in a three mile radius, not even the fastest creature in the world can escape.

I stood, waiting for whatever it is would happen. I heard a grunt and beneath me a hand grabbed my ankle, "You bitch." Wuya growled. She grabbed my other ankle and concentrated, "You bitch, the whole area is too wet."

I looked down at Wuya, wet and helpless, "Get up, and give me Dojo."

Wuya laughed gingerly, "Don't underestimate me," she flipped her entire body up towards me and as I dodged dirt and mud toppled on me weighing me down. My head scraped against the floor as she pulled me along and she proceeded to slam me against a row of trees.

I stopped the attack with my arms, cushioning the blow I received and laughed loudly, "Don't underestimate ME!" The water rose from the ground surrounding us in a complete water orb.

Wuya was a terrible swimmer, and as soon as she let go of my hands I jumped out of the orb, breathing heavily. I clapped my hands in front of the orb and the water dispersed.

Wuya fell to the ground coughing violently as she gulped in the air, "Heh," she was suddenly in front of me and I felt a violent blow to my abdomen, "You're an idiot." I doubled over, onto her arm and coughed out blood. She mumbled on about our past and I decided to interrupt her, "Wu Yan, shut up." I held out my arm slowly, when I looked up she seemed confused. I smirked and clutched my hand and jumped away from the array of water bullets hitting her.

Wuya was on the ground panting, "You are getting better..." she slowly stood and looked at me wiping the blood from her lower lip. She walked up to me and just when I was about to attack my mind went blank.

_"I...I think I like Dashi..." she mumbled sitting on the boulder. _

_I played with a small sphere of water and juggled it betwen my knuckles, "Really?" I looked at her blushing face and laughed, "Congrats Wuya, you officially hit the age." I was one year older than she was, I being fifteen, she being fourteen. _

_"Wha-Wha-Xia!" She cried. _

_I just laughed._

I was simmering, panting, I was burned in several places and I couldn't even comprehend the possible pain.

"Dojo!" I tried, hoping he was buried somewhere.

I felt a slither up my leg and onto my shoulder. Wuya screamed as smoke surrounded us and she coughed as she tried to breathe in. I jumped out of the smoke, "Dojo!" I cried and nuzzled him gently, "Where were you?"

"In that tree, I got scared."

"Like always?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

A fireball interrupted us and I jumped high onto a branch and watched my former companion ready another attack, "Again, don't underestimate me!" she slammed her hands onto the ground and I waited for something to happen. Nothing really did, and the moment I loosened my guard I felt the ominous chi behind me, "You fell for it." She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed.

"WUYA!" I wheezed, my vision blurred more and more as every second passed. I heard the sound of Dojo and his "deadly" claws trying to scratch my way out. I grabbed her arms attempting to pull her away, but she had fire surrounding her arms. I tried to kick her, but she had my legs locked.

Wuya came close to my ear, "Stupid Xia, you're such an idiot. You think I still care? I hate all of you, every moment I was with you I regret. I wish I never met you."

I stopped struggling as the words sunk in and I dropped my hovering arms and I moved my mouth up and down attempting to find the words to say, "And I wish," I spoke, "We were still together…" I choked and slowly slumped as I found myself feeling heavier and feeling tired.

"WUYA, PUT HER DOWN!"

The arm lock was loose and I fell to the earth. I landed on both arms and legs and coughed until I regained the much needed air. I looked up and saw Dashi's stern face looking up at his love.

Wuya was frozen, her face surprised in some way. Nostalgia perhaps? I don't know, but I do know, that for that moment, she too felt something deep in her heart.

I breathed hard and settled myself against the foot of the tree, "Dojo, watch carefully, it's the battle between those who miss each other to no ends." Dojo looked at me strangely.

"Dashi…" Wuya hissed carefully, her voice gentle as before, but still sharp like now, "What do you want?"

Dashi stepped forward and appeared next to Wuya.

Wuya stumbled and nearly fell over if it were not for Dashi. He grabbed her waist and brought her close to his chest.

I looked up; the image blurred ever so slightly, "Dashi…Wuya…"

_Dashi flushed every time he looked at her. _

_Wuya giggled every time she looked at him. _

_"Just tell her!" _

_"No!" _

_"Just tell him!" _

_"Not until he tells me first." _

_One time, I saw them kiss gently on the bank of the river, and I giggled. Lee pinched my cheek and I punched his chest. _

My eyes nearly popped one meter out of my eye sockets as I saw them kiss on that branch. It was so very much random, and it was so very much more adult. I looked away, my cheeks bright red and Dojo squinted, "You kids are just weird…"

"You're younger than we are!"

"I'm actually not! I'm actually one thousand, five hundred five."

"Then why were you in an egg?"

"Well…every one thousand years five hundred year I turn feral, so I have to be either kept in a confined and safe locked up area, killed, or reborn."

"O…k…"

Anyway, I was watching the love that they expressed and I wondered how long it would last. I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and warmness swept over my body pushing me into an unconscious state.

**_(XS)_**

I groaned and woke up to the light of sun. I rolled over and saw Wuya's face, "AAAAHH!" I screamed and flew out of the mess of blankets. I found myself naked and I grabbed for the nearby cloth, "What-what?"

Wuya opened her eyes and slowly rose, "Good morning Xia, we made up!"

Dashi appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her, "You guys were great."

No, it was wrong, no, no, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I finally awoke to the real world and immediately sat up only to hit my head to a piece of wood. I flipped over on whatever I was sleeping on holding my aching head and screamed in the bundle of cloth that cushioned my head. I cursed a multitude of words and tears came to my eyes as my head throbbed in pain. As the pain died down I pulled myself from the cloth and sniffed as I rubbed my bruised forehead.

Dojo slithered up my body and onto my shoulders, "Feeling better?" he smirked and he bounced away as I grabbed for his whiskers.

"Do not defile my dignity oh inferior one!" I pointed at him in anger. He looked at me with the you-need-to-go-to-an-asylum look. I huffed and sighed falling back onto whatever it was I was sleeping on. The previous events played in my head and I wondered what turn of events would have an outcome like that. I also wondered if Wuya came back. I swung my legs backwards and landed on my feet, or so I thought.

I landed face down on hardwood floor, "This is not my day…" I mumbled in the wood and pushed myself up from the floor and onto my feet. I walked forwards brushing myself off and bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry…" I trailed off as I looked up to see Lee.

"Xia," he smiled gently, "You up already?"

I took a step back and smiled with a small laugh, "I'm the water dragon, and nothing can stop me!" I flexed my arms to show off no muscles.

Lee laughed and crossed his arms, "Dojo,"

"Yeah, yeah," Dojo slithered down a wood column and jumped onto Lee's shoulders, "Xia, you stay here."

I blinked, "Why?"

Lee was walking away before I had a chance to ask any further.

I placed my hands on my hips and sighed, "I wonder…" I held my breath for a second, and followed them. Just when I reached the doorway two fingers came towards me and tapped my chest. An unbelievable amount of energy surged through my body and pushed me back to the other side of the hut. I grabbed my chest as I slid across the floor and my back lightly tapped the wall, "Lee!" I cried.

"Don't, follow." His expression was at its most serious, and I swallowed my pride as he walked away.

Later when I was allowed to leave the small prison I saw no sign of Wuya, and a disheartened Dashi covered in bandages. I sighed and slapped his back where a knife wound was healing and I tapped his bald head. I did love him, and as a caring friend, I said one thing, "You're stupid." I walked away with that expecting him to respond in the usual high tempered way. When I was a hundred meters away I looked back to see he didn't move, he didn't even look up. I paused for a moment and decided I had to ask what happened during the time I was asleep.

**_(XS)_**

**Ew, I hated how I made it in this chapter, but I don't want to change it…**

**That was really long, it's only 8 ½ pages long though, ah, ha, ha, ha…**

**Next chapter will be up some time, I have a lot of hw to do, most of it due Tuesday though…and a lot of tests coming up…ah, ha, I nearly went insane when I had four tests in one day…**


End file.
